Talk:West Wing Wiki
General discussion page. Leave feedback and comments. Welcome Welcome to the general discussions page. Please leave any feedback or comments about this wiki or about the show in general. To leave a comment click the "+" (next to edit). Thanks and enjoy. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_West_Wing_%28television%29 Wikipedia article on The West Wing]: The link to this page has been removed from the Wikipedia primarily as a result of the misspelling of character names in a large number of circumstances. In order to consider the page for inclusion, please correct Bartlett -> Bartlet as well as taking the time to make this site into a more useful reference link. Thanks for your understanding. :I'm correcting all the Bartletts now. A for the note on making this into a more useful reference link, I can only but agree. We must show some good references here, but it will require time, especially from those people who started the wiki. I don't think "we" (if I could say that, since I'm just here since yesterday) should quote NBC directly. We need to get our own material, based on the episodes. The NBC material is great when we are waiting to see a new episode, as a teaser, but it should be removed. Otherwise it is just copying, and we should have rules against Copyright infringements. :This will of course take time, but if we take one episode at the time, it will be better eventually. Peter R 06:05, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) (an admin at Stargate Wiki and Memory Alpha) Think About How awesome it would be to have Rob Lowe and his Sam Seaborn Character come out of nowhere and be the Vice-Presidential Candidate, Talk about a ratings Boost! John Spencer's death I was saddened to learn about the death of the talented John Spencer. His death leaves a void. His work as Leo McGarry helped make the West Wing a terrific show. I hope the show's writers do him right. The story has to include his untimely death and play tribute to Spencer and McGarry. Rest well John Spencer and thanks for giving us a reason to tune in. T.J. John Spencer was spectacular in his role. May he rest in peace. I am almost speechless. I am shocked. My deepest sympathies to his family and friends. My heart goes out to you all. Mr. Spencer was such a talented staple on the wonderful "West Wing." As silly as it sounds, Mr. Spencer and the "west wing" has brought me such joy over the last few years. I am so sorry and saddened by the news of his untimely death. When John Ritter died, the writers of "8 Simple Rules" stepped up and transformed a somewhat standard sitcom into a discussion of a family dealing with the loss of a father. With the loss of John Spencer, the writers of West Wing will hopefully likewise step up and address the characters dealing with the loss of a vice presidential candidate and a valued friend. West Wing has a unique role as a tutorial on american politics. Writing John Spencer's death into the series will both honor him as an actor (no one can fill the role) and carry him on, with the other actors playing against his absence. Josh Lyman loses too many of the people who he loves and he feels intensely, personally responsible. His sister, his father. Look at how he reacted to Amy's comment about Hoynes resignation being an opportunity. Donna "gets" this. Donna will be Josh's salvation and he will have to recognize it. Who will be the new running mate? Hoynes or Russell? I think not. Baker - doubtful. How will the new running mate be selected - and how will that selection story be written/presented? There are no strong democrats in the series with the ability to balance the Santos ticket. If Percy Fitzwallace was still available...he would have the age and international experience to balance Santos domestic experience and youth. Andy is the ex-wife of a fired national security leaker. Perhaps Nancy McNally would be credible... Writers will look at the 72 Democratic Ticket, where McGovern replaced Shriver with Eagleton (or was it the reverse) in mid-campaign. There will be questions about Santos picking a vp with a known health problem. Treating the loss of Leo McGarry as an earth shattering political loss, watching the other characters flounder and maybe rise to meet the challenge, or maybe fail to meet the challenge, will honor John Spencer and the role that he created. Seaborn for VP! As a devoted wingnut - the only person I would consider filling Leo's VP shoes is Sam Seaborn. Diane Hickory NC New design Just finished a fairly major redesign of the overall look of the site. Any thoughts? 02:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Canon policy This wiki needs a clear policy on what is canon and what is to be content of this database; right now, people seem to be just randomly adding fan fiction that has little to no basis in the actual TV show. -- SaganamiFan 03:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Canon policy and Administrators I know I'm new to the wiki, but I agree that it needs a clear policy on canon. To that end, I researched the canon policies of several other Wikis and put together a possible policy. Additionally however, the wiki needs active admins. Right now the last time and admin logged in was six month, twenty-three days ago. I'd suggest a nomination and election process where registered members could vote whether to make each nominee an admin. Ivan284 16:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Easter Egg I found a great easter egg! Did anyone notice the actor Bernard White was listed in Season 4: Episode 9 (Swiss Diplomacy) as Dr. Essan Mohebi, but also was in Season 2: Episode 2 around 21:40 as a congressional staffer, although not listed in the cast?